


The “Desert” desert

by Dyonic0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, dumbass midnight thoughts, sorry I wanna but I don’t die like men, yes there’s a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyonic0/pseuds/Dyonic0
Summary: After waking up in an unfamiliar area, Max and Alix have to learn to adapt to their circumstances if they want to survive.
Relationships: Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel
Kudos: 6





	The “Desert” desert

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a dumb thing I wrote at 3am, and now I’m not sure if I wanna develop it more. I hope you like it! If you do, please tell me in the comments! I’d love to know if you wanna see more! Thanks!
> 
> -Socks

Alix’s head was spinning as a light tickle brushed on her nose. She twitched as her dark world began to spin, thrashing about as her world flashed bright. 

Her thrashing stopped, accompanied by a new sensation of pain searing throughout her body. Heat. 

“Ugh...” she bemoaned as she sat up to rub her sandy eyes. Wait, sandy? “Where am I...?”

The pink-haired punk with blurred vision suddenly heard a sorta hacking, coughing, come from next to her. “Ugh... I’m parched...” It was her friend, Max, she realized as her vision focused once more. 

“Max... why are we in the Sahara desert?” She quickly jumped to her feet, which she soon realized wasn’t such a good idea when her head began pounding again. The African boy moved to her side, and helped her settle down, before brushing himself off. 

“I’ve got no clue.” He responded as he fixed his glasses. “I thought you’d know” he sheepishly smiled, causing her to scoff. 

“Well... how do we get outta here?” She looked to him for ideas, which only garnered, “I don’t know! Aren’t you more acclimated to deal with this kind of situation?! You’re the Berber here!” 

Alix scoffed and shook her head to rid her hair of sand. “One, that’s racist. Two, I’m like the MOST affected by this! I’m pale, I’ve got annoyingly difficult hair, and I’ve got blue eyes! If anything, you should be fine!” She waved him off only gaining a frowning response. 

“Well... I guess we’re dead, then.” He pessimistically retorted. “Guess so” she added as she took her under, long sleeve shirt off. 

“All I know is that sand hurts, black attracts the sun’s rays, and you don’t wanna die of heatstroke.” She tied her long sleeved shirt around her head as a sort of guard and sighed. 

“Guess we should get moving, then. C’mon brainiac, which way is north?” She snapped as he scrambled to pull out his phone. 

“I-I... uhh... I dunno. There’s no service-“ she slapped him dead across the face and she pulled him close.

“Yeah, no SHIT Sherlock. We’re in the fuckin SAHARA DESERT!” She growled causing him to drop his phone in response. She shook him off, which resulted in him exhaling in relief and grabbing the now useless piece of technology. 

“Do you know any other ways to find north?” She asked, hand clutching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, as he scrambled. “Uhh... maybe we can wait for night and use the North Star?” 

She pondered the thought, seeing as it would be cooler to move at night, but was quite unsure of it. “Maybe... but I don’t know. I don’t think we should just stand here and wait for it, though…” she looked up at the sky, shading her eyes with her hands, and realized it was nearly noon. 

“It’s about noon right now, so we should probably go look for some sort of shade-“ she abruptly stopped and sighed at his look, but shook it off anyways. “I know, I know. It’s frivolous, but we should look anyways. It’s better than staying here and dying where we stand.” 

“Fair point, lead the way pinky.” She scoffed, smiling at his dumb nickname for her, as the two decidedly walked off to what they would later learn was the opposite way of where they needed to go.


End file.
